Can't trust a pretty boy
by EclareForever24
Summary: Clare was going through a rough break-up with Eli, she would go to Jake for comfort, but you can't always trust a pretty boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is my first fanfiction story. I'm going to try my best at writing this and I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

Clare P.O.V

It was raining cats and dogs! I felt horrible, like if 50 thousand gallons of water was being poured down on me every minute. I need to get out of this rain before I get sick, but it didn't matter anymore, I already felt sick, sick of everything, sick of Jake and Eli!

(flashback)

"_Please Clare, listen to me for once!" I was sick and tired of listening to Eli ever since after the accident, well it wasn't really an accident more like a suicide. "I want you back, I want my life to be back to how it was when we first started. Just please, give me another chance and I won't upset you ever again. But if you don't want to, I understand, but I'll be waiting for you, no matter." Eli had said to me, in a desperate tone._

_Part of me was telling me to go back to him, but another part of me was saying not to. I was about to break down but I tried to fight the tears, luckily I did. "NO ELI! Your manipulating me! Your suffocating me! I'm sorry but I…I….can't do this anymore Eli, sorry." And with that, I left running to the only person I can trust, who has always been there for me, Jake._

(end of flashback)

Before I knew it, I was already in the front of my house. My parents were on vacation in Africa to visit my sister, Darcy, so the house was all to myself for a whole week. As soon as I got inside my house I went straight to the shower. The shower was my escape to everything.

**Alright, so next chapter you will find out the rest of what had happened to Clare that left her feel like this. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If anyone read my first chapter thank you very much and sorry for making it short, but I'll try to make this chapter longer. ****J**

Chapter 2

Clare P.O.V

After the shower I made my way to my bedroom. I threw on my pajamas and turned up my radio as high as it can go. A song came up that fits right into what I'm going through right now:

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy,_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand,_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around _

_I see what's going down_

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror,_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again,_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you!_

I cried myself to sleep after the song ended but I also fell asleep remembering what has been happening to me for the past month.

(flashback)

_Right after the school dance and Eli and his stupid suicide act, I was on my laptop listening to music and doing an English assignment until I heard a knock on my door. It was my mom, "Hey Clare, sweetie mind if you come downstairs? There's someone I'd like for you to meet." "Sure I'll be right there."_

_Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I was shocked at who was standing right before my eyes._

"_JAKE!" I yelled of excitement. I ran to him and through myself on him, tackling him into a huge hug. "Well that was a great way to say hi." I can see he was still the Jake that always used sarcasm for everything he has to say._

"_Sorry, its just, oh my gosh, when did you come? Are you staying here? How long?" You see, Jake and I have been friends ever since we were born but when we were going to high school, he had to move away because money was tight for them, and they had to sell their house. "Clare, calm down with all the questions, please! I just came last night, and good news, I'm moving back here, and I'm going to Degrassi with you!" He was so excited while he was telling me all this. "That's great! I missed you so much!"_

_(two months later)_

_After having that argument with Eli I ran to Jake's house. His parents went out to eat so it was just me and him. I told him everything that happened. I loved how he comforted me. I pulled me into a hug and then all of a sudden he pressed his lips onto mine, it wasn't anything like Eli's though. I quickly pulled away shocked. Jake tried to kiss me again but I pushed him away and started out his room, but he quickly grabbed my arm and turned me around and said "If you try to run away from me again, I swear I'll hurt you" I was shocked at what he just told me so I slapped him across the face and tried running, but I failed, again._

"_Jake, let me go! Let me go!" he pinned me down and punched me in the eye. "Oww! Jake what the hell is wrong with you, stop it!" He through another punch at me but this time at my nose, and I started gushing out blood. "Your mine Clare! Sorry but I like you too much. I don't want you to ever leave me, and if I keep doing this to you, I know you won't leave me!" _

_I started crying, but the more I cried the more Jake would hit me. I tried not to, but the pain was too much to handle, so he kicked me right on my forehead and everything went black._

(end of flashback)

I woke up screaming and sweating. I don't know if I'm going to keep surviving like this if I don't tell someone.

**So what did you think? Who do you think she's going to run to for help? Review please and tell me who you think it should be J**


	3. Chapter 3

**If anyone was wondering the song that Clare was hearing on her radio in the last chapter, its called Face Down by red jumpsuit apparatus. ****J**

Chapter 3

Clare P.O.V

When I woke up, I took a quick shower and got ready for school. I wanted to stay home today, but I have a lot of work to do and I'm falling behind in class and I don't want my parents later asking me why I'm failing my classes and then I have to come up with a lie or face them and tell them the truth.

I want to tell my parents the truth, but I really want to talk to a friend first.

When I got to school I saw Adam sitting at the picnic tables. I think this is a good time to tell him about Jake. Just as I was walking towards him, guess who just showed up out of nowhere? Eli! Just my luck! I quickly turned around, but it was too late, they already saw me. "Hey Clare! Come over here!" Adam yelled, I could already feel Eli starring at me. "Clare, come over here, is everything okay?" I quickly thought of a lie and turned around.

"Hey Adam, I was just going to ask if I could borrow your notes for English, but your busy." I turned around and started walking fast into the school.

School went by quick. As soon as English class was over I ran out the class so I wouldn't run into Jake or Eli. When I got to my locker I put all my books in but a bunch of my papers fell out of my locker. The bell rang. Great!

When I bent down to pick up the stuff that fell out, I saw black shoes right in front of me. It was Eli.

"Here let me help you" He sounded clam, broken, and sad, all at the same time. "Thanks"

Something caught my attention while I was picking up my stuff, I noticed that I had big purple bruises on my arms from all the time that Jake has grabbed me. I quickly pull my sleeves up, but I saw that Eli already was starring at my arms. Crap!

Eli P.O.V

I didn't really care about getting to class late, so I took my sweet time. As I turned a corner, I saw Clare bending down trying to get all her papers together that fell from her locker. So to be the gentlemen I have always been, I helped her.

As I was helping her I noticed something on her arms. Bruises! Who could have done this to her?

No, no nobody would do that to her, she's an innocent girl, no one would dare to hurt her, she probably just fell on something and her arms got in the way. But there's only one way to find out.

"Clare, why do you have bruises on your arms?"

She looked at me as if she was seeing a ghost. "W..what do you mean?" She better not play dumb with me.

"Come on Clare, you know what I'm talking about!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Nothing, I just tripped over a rug and fell over a table and my arm got in the way" I can so tell Clare was lying!

"Clare, who did this to you?" I tried asking calm.

"NO ONE ELI! AND ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ASSUME THAT SOMEONE DID THIS?" And with that she left running.

Clare P.O.V

I'm so stupid! Why did I have to yell that out? Now he defiantly knows that someone did do this to me!

As I was walking, someone pulled me from the hallway into the bathroom. I tried fighting away but the person was too strong.

"Stop It! Let go of me!" The person put it's hand on my mouth so I would quiet down so I bit their hand.

"Ouch! Damn it Clare!" When I turned around to see who it was it was Jake.

"Jake? What the he…." He quickly tackled me down to the floor I tried getting out of his grip but he was too strong, I kept screaming until he pulled out a knife and held it up to my neck.

"If you keep acting like this I'll just cut your throat Clare" I let out a whimper and stopped trying to get out of his grip. "Please Jake, let me go" I began to cry. I have never felt this scared in my life.

"Jake stop it! What did I do wrong that makes you threaten me like this?" He slapped me across my face, making my lips bleed.

"I can't trust you Clare! That's what my problem is!" He said growling like a dog.

"I saw you flirting with emo boy in the hall way!" "What are you talking about? I wasn't flirting with him!" "Yes you were Clare! Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!" He slapped me again leaving my cheek numb.

Finally he released me. "If you ever tell emo boy about this, watch out for whats gonna come to you" He threatened. Before leaving he pulled me to him and gave me a forceful kiss, which made my lips bleed more.

I cleaned my self up a little and added some foundation to my face so no one won't see any of my bruises or cuts.

The bell rang. Finally now I can go home where everything is way better.

When I was coming out of school, I ran into Eli, again.

"Hey Clare, can we please talk?" I really wasn't up to talking to anyone right now, but I couldn't resist those beautiful emerald, green eyes, that were staring at me desperately. "Sure" I tried cracking a smile, so did he.

**Review Please! I need ideas for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lets see what happens when Eli and Clare talk ****J**

Chapter 4

Eli P.O.V

I was going to chase after Clare when she ran off on me like that, but I didn't want to get her even more pissed.

I decided to skip the rest of the period, so I went and hid in the woods by the school.

Finally when the bell rang, I saw Clare and ran up to her.

"Hey Clare, can we please talk?" I was desperate! I doubt she was going to let me talk to her.

"Sure" I was surprised and shocked she said that.

"Want to talk at the Dot?" "Sure" I'm hoping that she would tell me everything that's going around with her and Jake.

I've been noticing that when Jake's with Clare, she acts so different, so scared, so nervous. And I have this strong feeling that Jake is responsible for those bruises on Clare's arms.

Clare P.O.V

We drove in the hearse in an awkward silence. Once we got to the Dot, I practically jumped out. We ordered our coffee and sat down in a booth.

Eli suddenly broke the ice.

"Okay Clare, spill. I know there's something wrong and that you didn't get those bruises by tripping."

This was it, it was time to tell Eli everything.

"…Jake…Jake…he,…" I couldn't finish, I broke down right there crying my eyes out.

"Let's go somewhere else" Eli said, getting up from his seat and holding out his hand. I grabbed it and he put his arm around me to comfort me.

We went to our bench. So many memories here, which made me cry even more. I wish things went back to how it used to be. Everything was perfect with Eli. I shouldn't have broken up with him because of what happened that night.

"Clare, please stop crying, I hate seeing you like this" He wiped away my tears. His touch felt so nice, soft, and gentle, unlike Jake's, his are always aggressive.

"Clare, please tell me the truth, tell me everything, you know you can trust me." He was right, I can trust him, and he's always here for me no matter what, he even told me that.

"Jake, he hits me" I said looking down. I can already tell he was pissed.

"…Clare, I'm so sorry." He said, tears coming out already.

"Sorry for what? Eli, this isn't your fault, its my fault!" "I should have known not to trust him!" I felt guilty for making him feel like this is all his fault.

"It is my fault Clare! If I hadn't crashed Morty, and have been so overly pertective about you, you wouldn't have left me and all this wouldn't have happened to you!"

I couldn't take this anymore I had to straighten everything out right now!

"Listen Eli!" I tried calming myself this time. "I want everything to go back to how things were! When there was no Jake, no heart break, no arguments, apart from fits, when we were together Eli!" We were both still crying.

I felt relieved after I let out all my feelings. A couple minutes have passed by and we were in a tight hug, but it felt nice. He pulled back and we were starring deep into each others eyes.

Eli leaned in and pressed his lips onto mine.

This kiss felt so right, so passion able, unlike Jake's his are forced and hard. We never showed passion for each other. With Eli we did. His kisses were always nice and warm, and soft.

We both pulled away at the same time.

"We should press charges against Jake" Eli was right, but I was scared, what if he comes and hurts me again?

"Eli, I would press charges against him, but I'm scared"

"Scared of what Clare?"

"I'm scared that maybe when he finds out that I'm pressing charges against him, he's going to come and hurt me!"

"Clare, I promise you, he won't hurt you ever again." "okay?"

"Okay, thanks Eli." I gave him a weak smile.

"No problem, Blue Eyes" He smirked and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

We have arrived at my house.

"You sure you want to stay here alone?" "I could stay with you until your parents come back."

"It's okay Eli, I'll be fine, if anything I'll call you."

"Alright, take care" we both gave each other a kiss on the cheeks.

When I got upstairs I went to my room, but when I opened the door I couldn't believe what I was seeing…

**Cliffy! Review Please! Tell me what you think is going to happen! J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks Torifan1 and AlyssaNgentile for the reviews :D So now lets see what Clare saw when she entered her room, da-da-dannn! Teehee ****J**

Chapter 5

Clare P.O.V

I was shocked at what who was in my room.

"Jake? How the hell did you get in my room?"

"Through the window" He said all happy and cheery as if it was normal to climb up to people's windows.

"Anyways Clare Bear, I just came to tell you something" He started walking towards me very slowly and creepy, like a killer would.

I started backing away until my back was against the wall. Jake kept walking towards me until his chest was against mine.

He started kissing my neck, then up to my cheekbone, and then my lips. I tried pulling away but he would keep on kissing me.

Suddenly, he slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor, not even bothering to look up because if I did, I already know he would hit me again.

He bent down and grabbed my face and turned it so I was looking at him. I already had tears in my eyes.

"I saw you and emo boy at the bench, flirting" He punched me in the face this time. He quickly got on top of me and punched me again. "Haven't I made myself clear already Clare?"

"Didn't I tell you already not to flirt with him anymore? Huh Clare?"

"I wasn't flirting with him!" I screamed at him, I could feel my face getting red of anger.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I saw you both kiss!" He slapped me again, but this time he scratched me at the same time.

"Stop it Jake!" "It was a mistake! I didn't mean to kiss him!…and…and, and HE kissed ME!" I regretted what I just said, I just didn't know what else to say, for him to stop hitting me.

"Well, then I'm going to take care of some business with emo boy" he said getting off of me and walking down the aisle to the stairs.

"No! Jake!" I pulled his arm. "Please don't hurt Eli, I was the one who kissed him." I know he was going to get even more mad at me and hit me again, but I couldn't let him hit Eli!

"You little bitc…" He lifted his arm up to slap me across the face, but suddenly there was a knock on the door.

I ran down the stairs, but Jake caught me arm.

"Who ever is at the door, you better not tell them about this, or else, you know what will happen." he gave me a smile.

I nodded and opened the door.

"Hey Clare, sweetie, Oh! Jake! Hey there." My mom said with her arms full of groceries.

"Hey Mrs. Edwards, need any help with the groceries?" He said getting some bags from her.

"Thanks Jake, Oh! And your parents are coming over for dinner, so you can stay here and wait for them, I'll just call them and tell them you're here."

Jake nodded and gave me an evil smile. I wanted to punch him right there, that moment, but my mom was right there.

Lets see how this dinner will go.

The door bell rang. I went to open it, and in came Jake's parents.

"Hey Clare! Nice to see you!" They said all cheery with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey" Is all I said trying to form a smile on my face.

"Alright everyone, its dinner time!" My mom yelled out.

We all got settled around the table.

I tried to sit in between my parents so I wouldn't be near Jake.

"Clare, why don't you sit next to Jake?" I didn't want to but I had to, because if not, they would suspect something.

I nodded and went to sit next to Jake.

Once we finished our prayer, we started eating.

"So Clare, how are you and Jake doing?" I chocked on the piece of meat I was swallowing.

Jake cracked a smile. How can he smile? He's such a jerk! How is beating up your girlfriend so funny to him?

"Umm, you know, its good." I said cracking a fake smile.

I felt hands coming up my legs. I twitched at his touch.

His hands were coming closer to my area.

"Jake, stop!" I whispered.

"No!" He screamed, but in a whispered tone.

He started to unzip my zipper. I quickly got up.

Everyone stared at me. "Umm, I'm going to go to the bathroom."

I ran up the stairs into my bathroom.

I can't press charges against Jake anymore. His parents love me! And they would be disappointed if I did! But if I don't press charges, he will still be treating me like this and he would keep on abusing me, and maybe one day, he might go to far, and end up killing me!

**Okay, review please! Give me ideas if you want for the next chapter J**


	6. Chapter 6

Clare P.O.V

I went to the sink to rinse my face.

When I looked up at the mirror, there stood Jake right in back of me!

"Ahh! Jake! When did you get in here?" I asked shaky.

He came at me quickly and put his hands over my mouth.

"Listen you little bitch, I heard your little plan of pressing charges against me, and I swear, if you do, I will come and find you and emo boy and torture both of you for the rest of your life. Do you hear me?"

"I said, do you hear me?" He asked, his face getting red.

"Y…yes" I said nervously.

"Good girl" he said smiling. I immediately slapped him across the face and tried to run, but he caught my leg and pulled me down. I tried getting up again and kicked him in the nards and ran to my front door.

I totally forgot that Jake's parents were still here eating at my house.

"Clare, where do you think your going?" My mom asked getting up from her seat.

I didn't respond back to my mom.

I ran out the door and out to the street. It was raining and I was crying. I didn't know where to go at the time. I decided I'll go to Eli's. He's always there for me, just like he told me that he will always be here for me.

Eli P.O.V

I was awoken by a loud knock.

"Ugghh!" I was so tired, the last thing I needed was for someone to be at my door knocking at 1 in the morning.

They still kept knocking on my door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, walking down the stairs.

When I opened the door, there stood Clare drenched in rain and tears.

Her eyes were red and her makeup was all over her face.

"Clare, come in!" I grabbed her gently, making sure I wouldn't touch any of her bruises.

"Let's go to my room, I'll give you some clothes to put on." I led her up to my room. She was acting so weird. I mean, I know she's getting abused by her boyfriend, but she was acting different, like if she had no soul in her at all.

I handed her a pair of my sweat pants and white V-neck shirt.

When she started taking off her wet clothes, I noticed new bruises and cuts all over her.

"Clare, what happened?" I was hoping for her to answer, but nothing. It was like if she hadn't heard me at all.

I sat down next to her. "Clare, please tell me what happened." She looked at me, then at the floor.

"When you dropped me off at my house, Jake showed up…in my room." I can't believe that guy! He can't just break into someone's house!

"Mhmm, go on…" I said.

"He got mad at me because he saw you and me at the bench…and he saw us kiss…so he hit me, he through me on the floor, and punched me…" Who can ever think of hurting Clare? I was furriest with Jake!

"So, his parents came to eat at our house today. When I went to the bathroom, to rinse my face, when I looked up, Jake was right behind me! He told me that he heard my plan, about pressing charges against him, and he said that if I did, he would torture you and me, for the rest of our lives!"

Her eyes were getting watery by now. I pulled her into a hug.

"Eli I'm scared!" "I don't want to press charges against him anymore! What of he really hurts me! He also threatened me! But if I don't press charges against him, I'm scared if he might go to far and end up really hurting me!"

"Clare! He's already hurting you! If you don't do this, he WILL keep hurting you until one day you never wake up again from one of his crazy abusiveness!" My eyes were starting to get watery, too.

She looked at me shocked and hopelessly.

"Please Clare, you have to do this!" "I can't stand it anymore! I can't stand seeing you hurt! Seeing you cry! Seeing that bustard get away with this!"

He looked down at the floor. "Your right" she said is a hushed voice.

She gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek.

I pulled her again into a hug. We stayed like that for the rest of the night.

She already fell asleep. I was getting sleepy. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and fell asleep.

Clare P.O.V

I woke up in pain. I felt so sore!

Eli was still asleep. I tried getting up slowly so I wouldn't wake him up.

I went to the bathroom.

When I came back, Eli was sitting up with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked cracking a smile.

"You look so hot in my clothes" He said in a husky voice, and his smirk on his face.

I laughed and started walking towards his bed. I sat on his lap.

We both pressed our lips against each other. I missed this so much. His kisses were amazing! They were so warm, sweet, and just perfect!

He licked the bottom of my lips. I bit his lip. He moaned when I did that, so I took a chance to stick my tongue in.

We were both fighting for each others tongue. After a few minutes we both finally gasped for air.

We were in Morty, driving to my house.

A lot was going through my mind right now.

The whole Jake situation, the pressing charges situation…and also, if me and Eli were back together.

I wanted to ask him, but I shouldn't be worrying about that now, I had to worry about pressing charges against Jake and how to tell my mom all the stuff that Jake has been doing to me.

To my surprise, Jake hasn't token away my virginity. I was glad about that! Because usually when a guy abuses a girl, they always try to have sex with them. But Jake has tried to touch me before. And given me rough, harsh, forceful kisses.

"What are you thinking about Clare?" Eli said, getting me out of my deep thoughts.

"Just stuff" I simply said.

"What type of stuff?" Must he ask so many questions?

"Just…how I'm going to tell my mom all the stuff that Jake has been doing to me, and how I'm going to face Jake when he finds out that I'm going to press charges against him." I said all so quick.

"You can do this Clare, after you tell your mom about Jake and after you press charges against him, I promise you will feel way better." He said to me with a faithful smile.

I smiled back and kissed him on his cheek. "Thanks Eli, you always make me feel better."

"Ay, making you smile and feel good is my job." "I don't like seeing girls like you cry."

I blushed at that and giggled like a little girl.

"Clare, I want you to know that you're the only girl I have ever felt this way with. Every time I see you, hear you, feel you, I get butterflies and my heart literally skips a beat."

I blushed a deeper shade of red. "Eli, that is the sweetest thing I have ever been told to." "Thank you so much, and I have to admit something."

"Yes Clare?" We were both smiling like little kids when they get candy.

"Eli, ever since our brake up, I felt horrible! Having to go to school and see you, and not be able to talk to you, not having to see your smirk that I love all the time, listening to you and your cheesy pick up lines, and your big vocabulary words, I would say, was the worst time of my life." I began to cry.

Eli whipped away my tears. "Please don't cry Clare, you have no idea how long I have waited for you to say those words, I'm glad you told me that, because now I know how you really feel about me." he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

I wish we could stay like this forever, but I got problems to solve right now.

I pulled back and smiled.

"Eli, what does this mean?" I asked. He stared up at the car ceiling. Than back at me.

"Clare, I say we get back together, but, not right now, after all this "Jake situation" is over, we can, but just not right now."

At first I was sad, but happy. He was right.

I smiled, "Your right, thanks Eli."

**Well, this was a long chapter. I already know what I'm going to write for the next chapter, its going to be INTENCE so prepare! Review please! They make me happy ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is going to be very intense…I hope, well here goes nothing! ****J**

Clare P.O.V

I pecked his cheek and got out of the car. I noticed that my mom's car wasn't there. Oh well, she's probably working late tonight.

I walked into the house. Something felt strange. I made my way up the stairs and into the room.

Everything was so quiet. I decided to take a shower. I think I'll feel better after it.

Once I got into the shower all thoughts about Jake came into my mind.

I don't have the guts so press charges against Jake. But I HAVE to! But what if he hurts me? No, he won't be able to do that, he will be sent to jail, or get a restraining order.

I started crying.

How can Jake, my best friend, since we were born, the sweetest guy ever, the one that was always there for me, have become to this mean, aggressive, abusing boyfriend?

"I thought he was my best friend…" I said out loud.

"I still am Clare." I jumped at who said that. I turned around to see Jake standing right behind me, in the SHOWER!

"JAKE? What the hell? How did you, and when did you get in here?"

I quickly got out of the shower and ran to grab my robe and wrapped it around myself.

He started walking towards me. I kept taking small steps back, until my back was completely against the wall. He was so close to me that I could hear his heavy breathing and his heart pumping.

He put his hands on my waist. I shifted my self a little. I felt so uncomfterable right now.

"What? A guy can't just come and visit his girlfriend?"

"Yea, but he can't just randomly show up at her house without her knowing, and you can't just sneak up on someone while their showering!" I screamed, already getting a headache.

"Listen bitch, you better calm your tits, before I chop them off." He said, forming a smile on his stupid face.

"Okay I am sick and tired of you threatening me like this!" He slapped me on the face, so I slapped him back, but he grabbed my hand before I got the chance to slap him.

He started twisting my wrist.

"Owwww! JAKE STOOOOOOP!Owww!" He kept twisting it until one of my bones finally cracked.

"Owww, what the fuuu…ahhhhhh, Jake what the hell it wrong with you?" I fell to the floor crying. The pain was horrible! How could he do this to me?

"How can you do this to me Jake? I thought you were a nice guy!"

"I am, but you see Clare, you have, well **had**, a perfect life, you were such a saint, and I decided that you didn't deserve all this hospitality, plus I overheard your mom and my mom on the phone one night, and she said that you and emo boy broke up. So I decided that this would be a great time to do all this."

What an asshole! "But **why** did you decide to do all this? Why didn't you like me getting all the hospitality? I don't understand Jake!" I honestly didn't! He also had a great life like me! Well that's what I thought.

"Listen, my parents barley pay any attention to me. Unlike yours, they do, if you get a good grades in school, your parents celebrate, but mine, if I get good grades, they just say "good job sweetie" and then go back to what they were doing, like if I haven't even said a word."

"I'm sorry Jake, but just because you have your own problems, doesn't mean you can go around and mess other people's life as well!"

He lost it their.

"Shut up! I'm going to do whatever the hell I want to do!" He yelled, his face getting red.

He began kicking my stomach, then my area, and then my face. My nose started bleeding. I tried getting up but I fell right back down on the floor.

"Trying to get away Clare? Well, not this time." He started kicking me again.

I kept struggling to get up until I succeeded. I grabbed my little garbage can and through it at him. I kept looking for objects to throw at him. So I began grabbing anything I saw and throwing it at him.

I through something that apparently was sharp, because when I looked at the corner of his eye, there was a huge cut from his eye to his cheek.

"Your going to pay for this!"

I ran to my room and tried looking for my phone. I couldn't find it, then I remembered that I left it at the bathroom.

Jake came running right at me, with his arms out to grab me, but I duct down and ran back to the bathroom and grabbed my phone.

Jake saw me dialing a number on my phone. He quickly snatched it from me and looked at it.

I guess he saw that I was about to call Eli because he through a quick punch at me. He grabbed my bad hand and tried twisting it again, but I released from his grip before he tried twisting it again.

I ran down the stairs, heading to the front door, but Jake grabbed my shoulder, spun me around and punched me in the eye, knocking me down to the floor.

He sat on me and began sucking on my neck.

I gabbed his face and tried pushing him off of me, but he just slapped me and forced his lips to mine.

I **hated** his kisses! They were always so tight and forceful!

I kept trying to pull him off of me, but something caught my attention.

I saw my phone in his pocket.

This time I let him kiss me back. When I bit his bottom lip, he moaned so I stuck my tongue in his mouth. Meanwhile, I started reaching for his pockets so that I can take my phone back.

Once I did, I shoved him off of me and ran to the kitchen dialing Eli's number. Jake soon got to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

He walked up to me, pointing the knife at my face.

"Drop the phone, or I'll cut you." I quickly dropped it on the floor. And kept my hands up in defense.

Eli P.O.V

I was laying on my bed, just listening to music, and thinking about Clare.

I love the way she kisses me. I love the way she blushes every time I say something "cute" to her. I love the way she still gets nervous around me. I love everything about her.

My phone started ringing.

I got up and grabbed it. I smirked when I looked at the caller ID.

"Hey there, Blue Eyes." I said.

"Drop the phone, or I'll cut you." I heard coming from the phone. It sounded like Jake.

Then I heard a weird sound. I guess Clare listened to him and dropped the phone.

I ran out of my house and into Morty, I called the police and ambulance, and speed all the way to Clare's house. I didn't care if I got stopped by a cop. I wasn't going to let that Jerk hurt Clare and possibly kill her!

Once I got to her house, I got out of Morty and opened the door.

It was unlock, sp this means we're going to have a talk about leaving doors open.

As soon as I got in I saw Jake grab Clare and smash her head against the coffee table and she collapsed to the floor.

The last thing she screamed out was "ELI!"

"Clare!" I screamed running to her, checking if she was still breathing.

She still was. The I feel hands grab my shoulders. I turn around and the last thing I remember was seeing a fist coming straight to my face and hitting my head against something hard.

**So, what'd you guy think? Was it good or bad? What do you think is going to happen? Please Review and tell me!J**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks TheLegitBadass for your review ****J I hope you all liked the last chapter and please review more, they make me really happy!**

Clare P.O.V

I woke up surrounded by glass, blood, and someone lying down next to me.

It was Eli.

"Eli. Eli, can you hear me?" I said, shacking him.

He wouldn't respond. I checked his breathing. He still was.

I felt so confused at first, but then I remembered everything.

So where was Jake?

I got up and started walking very slowly, trying not to make any noises.

I looked everywhere and still no Jake.

I went up the stairs, into my room. I checked my closet, the bathroom, and my parents bedroom. He probably already left.

I'll just go back downstairs and try to wake up Eli.

When I entered the living room, there Jake was, sitting on my couch.

I gasped in shock.

He chuckled. "Looking for me?" He said, getting up from the couch.

"I, um, I was just, um, looking fo…" He put a finger on my lips.

"Shhh. Don't speak." His lips slowly started coming closer to mine.

Soon he was kissing me, but this time he wasn't being aggressive. He was finally kissing me gently, with passion.

No, I shouldn't be kissing him, he just almost, freaking killed Eli and I!

Plus, I was in love with Eli, not Jake.

I pulled away.

"What's wrong Clare? Don't you like kissing me?" He was about to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"No Jake, I don't like your kisses. Their always so forceful, hard, rough, and just forced onto me."

"What are you talking about? I just kissed you so passionately!" He snickered.

"Yea you did, but right after you almost killed me and Eli!" I yelled.

"Oh please! Who even cares about that emo freak?" I can't believe he just said that.

"I do Jake! I **love** him! He cares more about me than you do, he's always there for me when I need him." I took a short pause. He's going to kill me right after I say this. "He kisses me, so passionately, his lips so nice and warm, their gentle, not forced like yours or rough, I love the way he comforts me when I'm crying and when I just need him." "And he doesn't abuse me like you do." I said suddenly, turning serious.

His face was turning red. He looked like if he was about to explode!

"Excuse me? I have **a lot** of reasons to murder your ass right now. First, you lied to me about not flirting with emo boy. Second, you **kissed **him. Third, you just broke up with me and I'm not letting you! And **I **was the one who was always there for you when emo boy broke your stupid little heart!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm sick and tired of you treating me like this! You can't just hurt someone like this! And my heart is not stupid!"

"Oh really?" He questioned me.

He grabbed my hair and pulled it down.

"Ahh! Stop, that hurts!" I screamed.

He picked me up and put me over his shoulders. I started kicking and hitting his back and his head.

The more I did that, the more he kept on spanking my ass.

He threw me onto the couch, and got on top of me. He started kissing me and taking off my clothes.

It took him like five minutes to get me out of my clothes.

"Jake stop" "No" "Please?" "No, now shut up!"

He then took off his boxer. "Are you ready Clare?" he asked, smirking.

He can't beat Eli's smirk, oh my gosh! Eli! I totally forgot! I took a quick glance at Eli. He was still knocked out. Please Eli, wake up, please!

"Hey, does your dad have any condoms?" He asked.

"What? What for? Jake please don't do this!" I begged.

"Shut up and tell me where they are!" He ordered.

"I, I don't know, p, probably in his room." I tried chocking out the words.

"I'll be right back. Don't you dare move." He gave me an evil smile.

He then left upstairs to my parents room.

I didn't know what to do. Should I make a run for it or should I stay, just in case?

While I was looking around, I saw my phone on the kitchen floor. I quickly ran to it, as quietly as I could. Once I picked it up, I felt a hand touching my shoulder.

Great!

"I told you not to move!"

"I, I'm sorry!"

He carried me to the living room and threw me on the couch again.

"Alright Clare, say good bye to your virginity." He whispered seductively.

"No please Jake, please no!" I started tearing up.

"Uuuuuggghhh!" I screamed out in pain. I didn't know it would hurt this much to loose your virginity!

He started thrusting into me harder and harder every time.

I started whimpering. "Please, s, stop, Jake, please! It Huuuurts!"

"Good, its, suppose, to." He said concentrating to get me to finally come to him.

"Damn Clare!" He yelled out in pleasure.

"ELI PLEASE WAKE UP! ELIIIII!" I know he won't hear me but it's worth the try.

Eli P.O.V

I woke up by hearing someone scream.

"ELI PLEASE WAKE UP! ELIIIII!" It sounded like Clare.

I tried getting up, but it was too hard.

I finally got up and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Clare was getting raped by Jake! The love of my life was getting raped by her worst nightmare! Hell no! How could he take something so valuable away from her?

I creped up slowly behind him. Then I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off of Clare.

Clare had a mixture of emotions in her eyes when she saw me. She was happy, but still scared and horrified at what just happened to her. I handed her, her clothes.

"Put them back on." I said quickly, then turning to face this stupid, jack ass, kid.

I threw a punch at him in the face and he fell to the floor. He tried to punch me back but he missed. He then kicked me in the nards again. I fell to the floor. He started kicking me in the abdominals and the head.

I grabbed his leg so he can fall, which he did. We kept on fighting.

I grabbed the lamp and threw it at him, which made a cut by his lips.

He grabbed a vase and threw it at me this time, which made a cut on my cheek.

Clare ran up to us and stood between us.

"Both of you please stop, just stop right now!" We both stared at her.

Jake began laughing.

"Wow Clare, you actually think I'm going to stop fighting emo boy, here?"

"Please Jake, just stop all of this fighting and get out of my house!"

He nodded and ran towards her and jumped on her.

He then pulled out a knife to Clare's neck. She then stopped trying to get out of his grip.

I saw a few tears coming out of her eyes.

It hurt me seeing this all happen to her.

I jumped on Jake and grabbed the knife from him. I threw it across the room.

Jake ran to it.

Damn, when are the cops going to come? Stupid cops!

Jake punched me and I fell back to the floor.

Clare tried to get up, but Jake stabbed her leg.

"AHHH! DAMN IT JAKE WHY?" She cried out in pain.

Then the cops busted in the house and saw Jake with the knife which was still in Clare's leg, and me on the floor.

Perfect, now they will have to defiantly do something to him.

The cops were asking Clare and I questions and the paramedics were checking on us. I ended up with seven stitches and a broke rib. And Clare ended up with nine stitches, a broken arm, and a broken leg.

They soon sent us to the hospital to get everything else checked up.

**So did you guys like it? Please tell me what you thought about it J And next chapter is going to be what you all wanted so please Review and tell me what you think it will be J**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! **** This chapter IS going to be about Eclare so enjoy! J**

Clare P.O.V

We finally arrived at the hospital.

I called my mom, but she didn't answer. Wow, what a great mother. I thought she would always be here for me, but no, I was wrong. But I don't have to worry about that, because that's why I have Eli.

I smiled at that thought.

"What you thinking of, blue eyes?" I forgot Eli was sitting next to me.

"Nothing." I blunted out.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

The doctor soon came out to talk to us.

"Ms. Edwards, we will have to do a rape test on you, so can you please come with me?" I suddenly became all nervous and shaky.

Eli put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Don't be nervous, do you want me to come with you?"

I nodded and gave him a smile. "Thanks."

We both followed the doctor into a room.

She did all the tests and told us the results.

"Alright, I got good news." She said smiling. We both stared at her with our eyes wide open, hoping everything was good.

"Everything looks normal, no diseases at all."

"And, and no, umm, pregnancy right?" I asked nervous.

"Not at all." She said.

"Thank you." me and Eli said it at the same time.

"I'm just going to give the results to the police so they can settle all this out."

"Um, o, okay." I managed to say. So this is finally going to happen. Now I have to get ready for the court and all that stuff.

"It's okay Clare, everything is okay, and everything is going to be okay." Eli said like its all good.

"Everything is NOT okay Eli!" I yelled, getting people's attention.

I ran out the hospital and ran to a little pretty shelter they had there.

Eli P.O.V

I soon made it to the little shelter they had here. Clare was on the bench crying. I sat next to her.

"Clare, please stop crying." I asked.

"How can you expect me to be all happy Eli? Huh? We both just almost got killed, and I just got raped! You think I'm just going to forget about all of this shit that just happened?"

She had a point, but she can't just be like this, all miserable for the rest of her life, she has to at least be strong and try to forget. She just got good results! She's not pregnant and she doesn't have any disease! So the lest she can do is be happy about that!

"Clare! Do you think I enjoyed watching Jake rape the love of my life? Taking away the one and only thing that meant the most to you? NO, I didn't! Yes, we almost got killed there, but we've just been given a second chance! So we have to accept what happened and to just move on in life!"

A tear fell from my eyes after I said those words.

Clare put her hand on my cheek and wiped away the tear and pressed her lips against mine.

I deepened the kiss. She bit my bottom lip and let out a moan, she then slipped her tongue in my mouth.

Soon we both pulled back, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, looking me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." We both smiled at each other and pulled each other into one big hug.

"Thank you for saving my life Eli." She murmured.

"No problem, like I said, I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

I gave her a little peck on the lips and pulled her back into a hug.

We stayed like that until my parents arrived to pick us up.

My mom and dad got out of the car and hugged us both.

"Baby boy are you okay? Clare, sweetie, everything is going to alright! Come here!" Cece pulled us both into a hug again.

Soon Bullfrog butted in. "Alright, let them breath, your gonna hurt them even more." He said giggling.

"Hey there, Clara Bear!" He pulled her into a short hug and released her.

"Son, you did the right thing." He sat patting my back and giving me a smile.

"Umm, mom, dad, is it okay if Clare stays with us for a while? Her parents won't answer their phones."

"Of course she can!" Cece said all cheery.

"Thank you so much." Clare said calmly, with her beautiful angel smile on her face.

We then got in the car and drove to her house so she can get her stuff.

Clare P.O.V

It was nice of Eli's parents letting me stay at their house till my parents show up.

We went to my house so I can get some of my stuff and then went to theirs.

We soon got to their house.

"Clare, if you want you can sleep with Eli, or on the couch, which ever way your more conferrable."

I looked up at Eli and he cracked a smile. I really wanted to sleep with Eli. Like literally **sleep** with him. I remember once when I stayed the night here, we cuddled together, watching a movie and I fell asleep in his arms. I just hope his parents won't get the picture of us actually doing it.

Eli suddenly spoke. "Umm, Clare will sleep with me."

Its like he can read my mind.

"Alright then, just don't get crazy." I knew they were going to say that.

We both went up the stairs and into his room. Wow he finally cleaned up all the mess.

"Wow, you finally cleaned up everything." I said amazed.

"Yea, I practically spent everyday cleaning up my room ever since umm, our brake up." He said awkwardly.

I ran up to him, gabbed his neck and pulled him down into the most passionate kiss ever.

We both jumped on the bed and kept kissing.

He started massaging my hips, and then my thighs.

While he was massaging my thighs, he tugged on my pants. He then unzipped my zipper and finally took off my pants.

Since he took off my pants, then it would only be fair if I took off his, too, am I right?

I started rubbing his chest, then going down, all the way to his zipper.

I unzipped them and then I took his pants off.

There we go. Now this is fair.

He then started massaging my breasts. I can tell he wanted to feel them more because he then took off my shirt in matter of seconds.

He began sucking on my neck, then biting it. It hurt, but it felt good at the same time.

I moaned every time he sucked or bit my neck, which made him moan, too.

I started tugging at his shirt and finally took it off.

I felt his hand go all the way down to my area.

Then he started rubbing. He then took off my panties. He pushed a finger in me which made me gasp and moan. While we were still kissing, he smirked at my moan.

He kept pushing his fingers in and out until I finally came.

I then took of his boxers. I started kissing him from his lips all the way down till I got to his thing.

I started sucking on it.

"Oh god, Clare!" He screamed out.

"Shh! Your parents are going to hear us!" I whispered.

"I, I ju, just can't help, I, it! He tried saying.

He grabbed my head and pushed down.

He moaned even more.

Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Son, is everything alright there?" It was Bullfrog, great!

Eli quickly threw a blanket on me to cover up, which I did. He put his boxers back on, unlocked the door, and stuck his head out the door so his dad wouldn't see me naked under the covers.

"Umm, yea dad everything is alright, why?" Eli asked, playing dumb.

"Well your mother and I heard screaming, so I thought I should check up on you." he said, kind of suspicious.

"Umm, nope, wasn't us."

"Alright then." He started walking, then stopped and whispered, "Wear a condom son, please, I don't want to be a grandpa, yet."

"Okay dad, sure." He then closed the door and locked it.

"Cock blocker." I murmured.

"Who, me?" Eli asked.

"No not you, your dad." He smirked and then took off the blanket off of me. He sat on me and began kissing me.

When we finally decided to stop our little love games, we decided to go downstairs to eat something.

We both started putting our clothes back on.

This time I changed into my pajamas.

When we reached downstairs, and into the kitchen, his parents were standing there staring at us sadly.

"Um, Clare, sweetie, we have something to tell you." Cece said.

**So what do you think the bad news is? Review please and tell me what you thought of this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! ****J By the ways, yo might be surprised in the chapter! Enjoy!**

Clare P.O.V

"Um, Clare, sweetie, we have something to tell you." Cece said.

She looked up at Bullfrog, then Eli, and then back to me. Her eyes were kind of teary.

I was shaking of nervousness. Eli even felt me shaking because he grabbed my hand, to try to calm me down.

"Um, Clare, I don't know how else to tell you this, but…" She looked down.

I couldn't take this anymore!

"Please tell me already." My eyes were starting to get watery.

"Clare, your parents, they, um, they, past away."

I didn't know what to say.

This all made sense now. Why they weren't home yet, why they won't answer my calls, but how did this happen?

"What?" Is all that came out of my mouth.

"Clare, your parents died."

"No! Liar! They couldn't have! They didn't! No, this, it, just can't be…"

I ran out the door and into the streets.

It was raining cats and dogs! I felt horrible, like if 50 thousand gallons of water was being poured down on me every minute. I need to get out of this rain before I get sick, but it didn't matter anymore, I already felt sick, sick of everything, sick of Jake and Eli!

Not just only them, now my parents!

They just had to die right now! Just when I thought everything was getting better, it just got worse.

I went to the park where Eli and I shot our Romeo and Juliet project.

I laid down on the table. I started remembering **everything** that has happened to me this past month.

Everything happened so quickly, in just a month.

I fell asleep right there, for the rest of the night.

Soon I was awaken.

It was Eli and it was already morning.

"Clare! Do you know how worried I've been! Not just me, but my parents, too!" He started yelling. Every word got louder and louder.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

He sighed, trying to calm himself. He knew right now wasn't the best time to be yelling at me.

"Lets get you home." He said, getting up and holding my his hand out for me to grab it.

I put my hand on his gently. He walked me to the passenger side and got in.

It was absolutely quiet. Soon Eli broke it.

"I'm very sorry Clare, for all of this happening."

I just looked up at him, then looked back out the window.

I saw birds fly by. I wish I was them right now.

Their life's are so perfect. They don't have to worry about anything.

We arrived at his house.

When we entered their home, Cece and Bullfrog were on the couch, watching t.v. When they saw me, Cece ran up to me and pulled me into a hug.

Bullfrog came soon and joined in also.

"Clare, can I please talk to you?" Cece asked.

I nodded and we walked out and sat on their swing sofa.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, I truly am. I just, I'm scared for you right now."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Why was she scared for me? I didn't understand.

"I'm just worried, I mean after all the stuff that just happened, and now your parents loss. I'm scared that you might, you know, commit suicide. Please don't get offended or anything but, Eli, he has tried committing suicide, after Julia's death, and I just don't want you to do the same." I understand Cece, she's just trying to be a good parent.

"Cece, I would never commit suicide, I hate the pain. But thanks for your concern, your just being a good parent." I said, smiling up at her.

She smiled back. She pulled me into a hug. We were crying silently now.

"Clare, I will always be here for you, my house, is now **your** house."

"Are you sure? The what will I do with my house?"

"Don't worry, we have it planned out, we can sell it if you want, and the money will go to you, but for your collage found."

"That sounds great, thank you so much Cece."

"Just know one, well two things."

"Yes?"

"My family, is now your family, so you can trust us all, if you need anything or anyone, we're here for you, and second, don't have too much fun with my baby boy." She winked at me in the last part.

I giggled and smiled back at her.

We went back into the house and Cece and I began making dinner.

We were making spaghettis.

While I was boiling the pasta, I felt two arms wrap them selves from behind me, around my waists.

I looked to my left and there was Eli staring into my eyes. He gave me a sweet, passionate kiss.

**I bet you guys didn't expect that J Tell me if you did or didn't, if you didn't, what'd you think it was going to be? Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so this may be the last chapter for this story, but I might do a sequel. ****J**

Clare P.O.V

We all sat down for dinner.

I guess everyone was really hungry because in just only 3 minutes everyone went for their second round.

"So Clare, are you ready for tomorrow?" Bullfrog asked.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked clueless. I honestly didn't know what was going to happen.

He looked at Cece and she gave him a surprised face, I guess she forgot to tell me what was going to happen.

Cece interrupted. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry Clare, I forgot to tell you, um, tomorrow's the funeral of your parents and after we're going to the court to press charges against Jake and see if they find him guilty."

I dropped my fork on the plate, making a loud thud. I looked down to my feet.

Wow, I can't believe this is really happening. I felt my eyes get watery.

I held back the tears.

"Umm, wow, okay then."

I soon got up and ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Why is this all happening to me? Why? What did I do to deserve all this?

I saw something that caught my attention.

It was a blade.

I guess this is what Eli would always cut himself with.

I grabbed it and placed it gently on my wrist. I started tearing up.

No I can't do this. Not to Cece. I told her I would never do this.

Plus, I hate pain. But what did it matter? I was already in a lot of pain.

Just when I was about to cut myself, there was a knock on the door.

"Clare, its me, can I please come in?" Eli said.

I didn't respond.

"I'm coming in." He said.

He looked down at me and his eyes widened when he saw what I was about to do to myself.

"Clare, are you crazy? What were you thinking?" He screamed out, running to my side, taking away the blade and throwing it out the window.

He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know." I simply said, looking down at the floor.

"Clare, why were you going to cut yourself?"

I looked up at him and gave him an angry, confused look.

"Like if you don't know."

He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I thought you would understand Eli."

"Understand what?" He asked suddenly.

"Me cutting myself. I mean, you do it, too. So why would you care if I cut myself?"

"Clare! I only did that after Julia's death. I stopped once I meet you. Well I probably did cut myself a few times after the whole break up, but I stopped!" "And a girl like you shouldn't be cutting herself! Clare, seeing you hurt **kills** me."

He soon broke down in tears.

I felt guilty now.

I wrapped my arms around him, and he held onto me.

"I'm sorry Eli, I promise I would never hurt myself like this ever again." I mumbled.

"Clare, please keep that promise, and also promise me that right after tomorrow, we will continue our happy life's, just please try." He said looking into my eyes.

"I promise." I said smiling up at him and giving him a peck in the cheek.

We went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Cece and Bullfrog were washing the dishes. They were both playing with bubbles and putting them on their chins, pretending to be Santa and they would laugh like little kids. Their so cute together.

I hope that will be me and Eli one day.

I looked up at him and smiled at me.

He whispered into my ear. "Don't worry Blue eyes, that will be us one day."

It was like he can read my mind! I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Cece soon saw us.

"Oh, why um, hi there kids!" She said smiling.

"It's okay Cece, it was cute seeing the both of you acting like that." I said giggling.

"Well, I'm glad that your feeling better now. Want to help me clean the rest of the dishes?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

Eli and Bullfrog went to the living room. They started wrestling for the remote control. Eli won and jumped on the couch. He looked like a little kid doing that.

I smiled to myself and giggled.

Cece saw me. "You love him don't you?" She asked, knowing the answer.

I blushed and looked down. "Don't worry, I felt the same way when I started with Bullfrog."

"Really?" I can imagine Cece and Bullfrog when they were kids.

"Yeup, me and Bullfrog were just like you guys."

"That's why I know that you're the perfect one for Eli." She said smiling, looking at Eli, laughing with Bullfrog.

"Cece can I tell you something? Women to women?"

She laughed and nodded.

"It's just, I never felt this way for a guy before. Eli is so, how do I say it, so you know, sweet, charming, caring, comforting, and he's always there for me. He might have anger issues, but no matter, I still love him. When we broke up, I thought I was going to die. Jake would always be there for me, but it wouldn't help, he just wasn't Eli. And every time I'm with Eli, I feel so, **desired**!"

Cece had a huge grin on her face.

"Baby girl, that's love right there. Trust me, I felt the same way with Bullfrog."

"I think me and Eli, we're really meant to be for each other." I said smiling up at her.

She never stopped smiling. "Clare, you both **are** in love." "I remember Eli coming to me after the brake up. I have never seen him cry this much before, even after Julia's death, he has never cried this much. Everyday he would lock himself up in his room and just cry himself to sleep."

"Wow, I have no words right now."

"It's alright, don't worry I know what you mean." She said, smiling at me then giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Wait Cece, can I ask you another thing?"

"Sure, what is it sweetie?"

"Umm, I forgot to ask you this yesterday, but how did my parents, umm, die?"

She walked up to me slowly and looked down while speaking.

"When your parents were coming back from Kenya, their plane broke down and crashed into the ocean."

"Oh, okay thank you." I said, cracking a smile.

"No problem Sweetie."

(next morning)

"Clare, waky- waky!" Eli whispered into my ear.

I yawned and got up from bed.

"Morning." I said giving him a kiss.

I took a quick shower and began looking for appropriate clothes.

Eli was watching me the whole time, while I was trying to get ready.

"Does this look professional or is it too much?" I asked him holding up the dress.

"Clare, just wear whatever. Be yourself, its just court." he said walking towards me and grabbing the dress out of my hands. He started kissing me.

He bit my bottom lip. When I opened my mouth for breath, he stuck his tongue in and began rubbing his tongue against mine. We fell on the bed.

He soon took off my robe and started sucking on my neck and then to my breasts. I kept on moaning.

"Eli, ahh!" He smirked at my moan.

I felt his hand going down to my area.

He soon started rubbing it.

He stuck his finger in me and started pumping.

"Eliii! Uughhh!" I soon came.

He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up while I cleaned myself up.

I finally choose black skinny's, with a red V-neck, and red converse.

We all left out the door and into Bullfrog's car.

We got to the funeral. I cried a little. Eli, Cece, and Bullfrog comforted me the whole time.

I'm glad Cece and Bullfrog are treating me as if I'm their own daughter.

And I'm glad I still have Eli, after all the stuff we've been trough. He really did mean it when he said that he will always be here for me.

After the funeral was over, we got into the car and went to the court.

I was beginning to feel nervous. Eli saw me and knew I was nervous.

"Don't worry Clare, you can do this."

We all got settled in the court.

Seeing Jake, scared the heck out of me. I wanted to leave, but I can't, I have to be strong and face him. He deserves all this. It's time for him to pay.

I was doing pretty good. Everything went fine.

"Alright, so Jake martin, you are found guilty for abusing Clare Diana Edwards, and for almost killing her and Elijah Goldsworthy. And you are being charged 2 years in prison, as an adult."

When I heard those words, I was so relived. I finally did it.

"Congratulations, Edwards, you are free to go now."

A huge smile was on my face. I turned around to _my_ family and we all hugged each other.

"Congrats baby girl! I'm so proud of you!" Cece said, pulling me into another hug.

"Congrats, Clear bear." Bullfrog said hugging me, too.

"Alright, let her breath!" Eli said trying to get them off of me.

"Eli! I did it! I did it! I did it!" I sounded like a little girl who just won a stuff animal at a carnival.

"I know you did! I'm so proud of you! I told you, you can do it." He gave me a hug and then lifted my chin and gave me a passionate kiss.

When he kissed me, something just hit me, an emotion, something weird. But whatever it was, it was telling me that Eli and I are really meant to be together.

We both pulled away and stared into each others eyes. I love his eyes.

"I love you, blue eyes." He said, holding my hand in his hands.

I blushed a deep shade of red.

"I love you too, Eli." I said, grabbing his neck and pulling him down to give him another kiss.

I suddenly remembered that we were still in court. But I waited till he pulled away.

When we did, people from the court was staring at us, they all had smiles on their faces, and of course Cece and Bullfrog were even more happier.

I blushed when I saw all their eyes on us.

They all started clapping which made me blush even more!

Eli started laughing and put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

We all left the court room soon. We were walking down the hall.

Eli and I were holding each others hands, our fingers interlaced. When we were almost to the door, 2 officers and Jake passed by us.

Jake looked at me, giving me the death stare. I shivered.

"Clare, don't worry. He's not going to hurt you anymore." Eli whispered.

I looked at him and I gave him a smile and we proceeded walking to the car.

When we got to the house, Eli and I decided to go out to the park.

"Me and Clare are going to go to the park!" Eli shouted heading out the door.

"Alright, be careful!" Cece yelled.

"See you late Cece!" I screamed out smiling at her.

She _was_ like a mom.

I feel so lucky right now.

"So, shall we go to our special place?" Eli asked, smirking.

"Yes we shall." I said giggling.

"Then, lets go, my lady."

I giggled when he said that.

"Clare, your so cute." He stated.

"Why thank you Goldsworthy, and your so, charming."

"Why, I know I am."

"Can you be anymore smug?" I asked.

"Why yes indeed I can." I love this side of Eli, its so funny.

We got to the picnic table, where we both filmed our Romeo and Juliet project.

"Eli, I have to tell you something." I said looking down.

"Oh, oh." He said, suddenly turning sad, also looking down.

"No! It's actually something good." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back.

"Eli, I just wanted to share my feelings, about you." I said taking a breath in and out.

"Eli, every time I'm with you, I feel safe and loved. You treat me so amazing. Your always here for me, no matter what. So when you told me that you would always be there for me, you really did mean it."

I paused, took another breath in and closed my eyes.

I opened them and said "That's why I'm in love with you Eli."

I looked over at Eli, and he had a blank face.

"Umm, Eli, are you okay? Did I say something wrong. Was it too soon for that?" I said, all too fast.

"No, no, not at all! I'm just, so, so happy to hear you say that. I didn't know you felt the same way like I do."

Oh my gosh! That means he loves me, too, am I right?

"So, umm, do you feel the same way?" I said blushing.

He got up and jumped off the table and grabbed my hand and I jumped off, too.

He interlaced our fingers together.

"Clare, when I tell you something, I mean it. Your really special to me. I would never hurt you, never! I never felt this way about anyone before, and that's why I love you. And I will always love you, no matter what."

He cupped my face and leaned down to kiss me.

Okay, I know I say this a lot, but _this_ would be the most passionate kiss me and Eli had ever had.

I love everything about him. His lips, his smirk, his sarcasm, his cheesy pick up lines, his everything!

We both pulled away, gasping for air.

"So, Blue eyes, why don't we take the next step?"

"And what would that be?" I said, already blushing.

"You'll have to wait and find out." he gave me a wink and smirked.

**The end! J Hope you all liked this story! I might do a sequel (I really do want to.) But review and tell me if you do and what'd you think bout this last chapter? J If you do review, I promise I'll do the sequel! Atleast 5 reviews! **


End file.
